


The Misadventures in the Fog

by Lights_Angel17



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, People added as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lights_Angel17/pseuds/Lights_Angel17
Summary: In the Entity's realm, shit happens.
Relationships: Cheryl Mason/Pyramid Head
Kudos: 11





	The Misadventures in the Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that hill corner glitch? Yeah, it was painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a new series of all the craziness that happens in DBD, from bugs to friendly killers to toxic survivors. Some will be based on my encounters or just something I pulled out of my head. Some will be short, some will be long, it's whatevs. This is to motivate me as school and quarantine is slowly killing me.

Cheryl had no idea what the fuck was going on.

Suffocation Pit, Macmillan Estate. She was teamed up with David, Tapp and Jane and was going against Pyramid Head. Joy. Everyone already knew that her and Pyramid Head were a thing, but some were weirded out by it. Meg had the complete opposite reaction, congratulating Cheryl and for her not to worry because some of the others were fucking the killers too, including herself. That made her feel somewhat better.

But back to her mishap. The reason why Cheryl was wondering what the fuck is going on was the fact that she was stuck. She was stuck at the corner of the hill, unable to move. The hill was near the Mine. 

Was she going to lie and say she wasn't surprised that something like this happens. The answer is no. She has seen or experience so much crazy shit since her arrival here. One example is when Nancy was downed by the Oni and placed on the hook. Normally, given that she could see her downed or hooked teammates auras, she would be dangling from the hook. But not this time as she watched Nancy's aura go up and up, as if she was going to heaven. Confused, Cheryl ran to rescue her teammate and when she arrived, she was greeting by Kazan staring up into the sky. Looking up, she saw a floating Nancy, screaming for Cheryl to get her down. Knowing that Nancy was hooked, Cheryl unhooked the air, which brought her back to the ground. She, Nancy and Kazan were very confused about this, but it was a fond memory that makes her laugh when she thinks about it.

All Cheryl could really do was stand still and wait until someone came to rescue her.

Obviously, no one came as they were on the complete opposite side of the map. The trial was already going to shit, probably because she doing anything. Jane was hooked in the basement, Tapp was downed and David was getting chased. Also, no generators had been completed.

"Wow, I'm such as useful teammate." Cheryl snarked. 

It wasn't until David was downed and hooked, the same with Tapp. Her teammates were all hooked and she was stuck on the damn corner of a hill. Welp, at least they can see her aura and possibly 4% Kobe off the hook, but she doubt that would happen. She already know that all 3 of them were going to be pissed when she gets back to the campfire. Jane, who had went into struggle, died first, with David being second and lastly Tapp.

As she watched her friends being sacrificed, her heart started to beat faster and she could hear it in her ear. Cheryl was wondering what the killer is going to do when they see her like this. They would either:

A) Kill her

B) Stare at her and laugh at how stupid she looks.

As she heard footsteps getting close, she saw Pyramid Head staring directly at her, to which she stared back. There was silence between them, except Pyramid Head's loud muffled breathing. 

Cheryl, who was annoyed, broke the silence, saying "I'm stuck, get me out now."

Pyramid Head tilted his head in confusion, pretty much asking how in the hell did she get there, but gladly helped. Grabbing her wrist, Pyramid Head pulled as hard as he could but couldn't get her out. He was very strong, given by the fact that Cheryl could see a hand-shaped bruise forming.

Seeing that pulling wasn't working, Pyramid Head started thinking of more ideas of how to help. An idea quickly popped into his head, one that involved his Great Knife. Cheryl, who wasn't paying attention, yelped in pain when she was slashed by the Great Knife.

"Pyramid Head, what the f-AHHH"

Cheryl was cut off and was quickly downed. She had no idea what Pyramid Head's plan was and certainly wasn't happy that it involved pain.

Pyramid Head walked over to the downed girl and picked her up. Cheryl responded by wiggling to get off of his shoulder. When she hopped off his shoulder, she started running in circles, realizing that she was free from being stuck. She celebrated loudly, while Pyramid Head stared, watching her celebrate. 

"Thank you Pyramid Head! I don't know how to repay you."

All Pyramid Head did was tilt his head. Cheryl was confused by his reaction. Did he not understand what she meant? Or...

"Ok fine, we'll do it when we get back to Midwich." Cheryl said in a defeated tone "And you better not be rough this time."

Pyramid Head's shoulders lifted, signifying that his wishes were answered. Cheryl saw this and sighed. She did, however, remember that she is the last survivor, meaning she could get the hatch. She was pretty confident that Pyramid Head would give her the hatch.

"Come on, let's go find the hatch."

As soon as Cheryl turned her back to start the search, she heard the Great Knife slash forward and a muffled groan. Turning around, she saw that Pyramid Head was at the corner of the hill. And he was stuck, like she was. Cheryl stared, flabbergasted and watched as Pyramid Head continuously sliced the air, asking for someone to help him get unstuck. As Cheryl watched, she started to giggle, which caught his attention. She was pretty sure he was both embarrassed and annoyed that this was happening to him.

"No matter how stupid you look right now, you're kinda cute." Cheryl snorted.

Pyramid Head just stared at Cheryl. And given by how hard he was gripping his weapon's handle and his left hand turning into a fist, he was getting angry. Cheryl ceased laughing and walked towards him, ready to help him. She made sure to keep some distance, obviously to make sure that she wouldn't get stuck again.

"Alright, let's see what I can do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and I do take constructive criticism. Also, share some of your funny/romantic/cute ideas or moments in Dead by Buglight.


End file.
